My First Love, My First Tragedy
by Rinne Kagamine
Summary: Takane and Haruka are best friends since they were little. But Haruka has liked Takane more than a friend for a while. When he finally confesses she couldn't help but be happy since she liked him too. But a tragic turn of events changed everything... (One-shot)


**Hey guys! I wrote about half of this story at night because I was bored but the other half was written by a friend on an app I have called Virtual Space! It's a Role Playing app and he was actually Konoha and I was Takane so randomly I posted something and he commented back and we did that a little until we got the bottom part. Then I thought that I should show him the top part of this story and then we added it together and now you have this story! So this was basically a story I wrote at night combined with comments on one of my posts... But I think it turned out great!**

* * *

Takane and Haruka were best friends since they were young. But Haruka had special feelings for her so when they were standing next to each other, he decided to say something.

"Takane," he started. "I'm glad were best friends..."

"Me too Haruka." She said smiling.

"But...," he said trying to force the words out of his mouth. "I-I think that... I-I... I-I..."

"Yes?" Takane said.

"I-I l-love you!" He said spitting it all out at once.

She blushed and smiled slightly which is a rare sight to see.

"Y-you do?" She asked.

"With all my heart and with all the words I can speak and all the days that pass will never equal how much I love you, Takane." He said strongly.

She feared up and at first Haruka was worried he said the wrong thing until she hugged him.

"I love you too, Haruka!" She said smiling.

Haruka smiled hugging her back as he closed his eyes and let the breeze pass gently.

They spent all day together and had so much fun until they had to go home.

When they were walking back, Takane grabbed ahold of his hand and he smiled at her as he squeezed it.

They stood at the edge of the road as cars whizzed past them and Takane pulled him back because she did NOT want this to be a stupid, sappy, cliché story where someone dies by a car.

He looked at her and he understood and they walked all the way home.

When they got home, Takane let go of his hand and they said their goodbyes and they went to bed.

The next morning, she was yanked awake by her friend Ayano and she first wondered how she got in but before she could dwell on it, she was yanked down stairs.

"Ayano! What's wrong?" She asked confused.

Ayano looked at her with tears falling down her face.

"T-the news s-said Haruka committed s-suicide..." She said bursting into tears again.

Takane was shocked and started listing to the news.

"...and reports say that 18 year old Haruka Kokonose committed suicide early this morning with a shot gun and a letter.

The letter reads:

'My dearest friends,

Please do not mourn or wonder why I did what I did for I will tell you in this letter. I have been abused at home for the past 5 years of my life. (They all gasped in horror.) I have never been strong enough but I've held out for you guys. And for the love of my life and my best friend Takane. (At this point, Takane was sobbing.) I confessed to her last night and instead of what I thought she'd do, she said she loved me back me we had so much fun that night! ((Not what you think you dirty minded people!)) We played games and hung out together like we always do! It was so much fun! But it all ended when I got home.

After to many hits with a belt and the insults, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry if I seem weak, but I just can't live with it anymore... So I'm truly sorry Takane to upset you if I did... I truly did love you... But I took my life anyway... So I say goodbye to you... And I regret leaving you all together, but I know that I'll be happier and that you'll be strong... I know you can! So please, just don't forget me for I will never forget you.

Love,

Haruka Kokonose'

His parents have been arrested and taken into custody as the girl and his friends mourn anyways against his will.

And that concludes our announcements today..."

Takane sobbed and when it came time to go to school, she missed it.

Not long after the suicide, Takane was hit by a truck that fattily wounded her and she died in the hospital but not with out saying,

"I'm sorry that I let you down... I wasn't a good friend... I was selfish, rude, and I didn't even care about you... I'm so sorry... I'm coming Haruka..."

~Extra Ending~

[Somewhere in the future]

"It's okay...you didn't let me down, you're one of the people I cherished so dearly." Konoha said as he momentarily regained his memories, to be able to say this with tears hanging from his eyes. He swore not to cry, but he was happy. It was good to be able to tell her this, it made him happy...he always was around her. The days were fun, and he never wanted to leave. He wanted her to not judge him for the frailty that he always had, so he always played that game that she was best at. He wanted to play a game...at least once...but he was just glad that he could see Takane, even if she had became Ene. They still were, deep down, happily together.

"B-but still..." Ene sighs as she looks away for she feels still selfish.

"I don't know when I will gain my memories again...but...I'm glad we're still together...now I can do more with you, in this body. Strange though, I didn't think we'd become my art..." At this he chuckled, holding the phone close to his chest as if embracing the girl who was an AI, as if she wasn't one, but a breathing, living person. "Takane...I...I..." He slowly faded, his voice lowering, his thought ebbing deep into his mind, vanishing before muttering "so happy...ved you..." With this, his memory faded, and Konoha was Haruka no more, but the gray haired boy that came to be his new life. "Huh...? What happened...?" Looking at the phone he had in his hand, he smiled to the girl inside. "Hi Ene! How're you doing?" He said with a familiar smile.

"Hello!" Ene said, waving her arms around like crazy. "I'm doing fine!"

"How are you doing?" She asks smiling.

"Good! I'm just looking for Shintaro-kun. You know where he is?" He asked, wanting to hang out with the three of them.

"I'm sorry, no... But I can can virus his phone if you want me too and then I might be able to find him!" She said happily.

"That would be very useful, thanks! But, I'd like you to stay here with me. I don't like being alone." With that, he held the phone, almost as if holding her hand, and they walked along, chatting as they searched for their friend, all the while still living out lives that would still continue on, dreams carrying on as these two unknowingly live their once previous lives' wishes.


End file.
